Lawn care tasks are commonly performed using various tools and/or machines that are configured for the performance of corresponding specific tasks. Certain tasks, like grass cutting, are typically performed by lawn mowers. Lawn mowers themselves may have many different configurations to support the needs and budgets of consumers. Walk-behind lawn mowers are typically compact, have comparatively small engines and are relatively inexpensive. Meanwhile, at the other end of the spectrum, riding lawn mowers, such as lawn tractors, can be quite large. Riding lawn mowers can sometimes also be configured with various functional accessories (e.g., trailers, tillers and/or the like) in addition to grass cutting components. Riding lawn mowers provide the convenience of a riding vehicle as well as a typically larger cutting deck as compared to a walk-behind model.
Given that riding lawn mowers have the ability to provide a platform capable of hosting functional accessories, they can be very popular devices. However, the larger platform provided by a riding lawn mower may require sacrifices in maneuverability. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop riding lawn mower configurations that effectively balance considerations like size and corresponding functional capability that can therefore be supported with maneuverability.